In the hands of Rena
by Bloodredcandy
Summary: Rena was a cold hearted alien, who was looking all over the universe for her sister. She lands on Earth, finding her sister, bit doesn't expect to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Love.  
Many people believed in it.  
Many embraced it.  
However, a collective few used to have love, before it slipped from their grasp.

Without love, she was fearless. She would fight until she was nearly dead, then her body would heal her quickly, in a day at most.  
She would never hide; she would always fight danger head on. She was impatient, unable to even wait for the chance to win.  
She wouldn't run away from anybody, not even the ruthless Frieza, or the cold androids.  
She never lost a single battle. Well, in her opinion at least. Losing to her meant she would be dead. That never happened.  
A popular saying, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger', fits her description completely. Like the warriors known as Saiyans, she becomes much stronger after a near death experience.  
She is the most feared warrior in her part of the galaxy.  
Her job was to go to planets that have been conquered or enslaved and free them all.  
Until the day when everybody she was close to ended up in the hands of Cooler. They all died, except for her.  
She is now independent, emotionless, strong, fearless, ruthless, and cold. Only one person has managed to pass her amazing façade, a young girl, her own sister.  
However, she lost her as well.  
No, her sister did not die. She went away, to another side of the galaxy.

It was her job to find her sister, she had to, or else she would fall in the hands of self-harm, and suicide. Her sister was the only one keeping her alive. The one she fights for. The one she needs to protect.

Her sister was not strong, instead she was smart. She doesn't remember much of what her sister looked like, but she does remember her blonde hair, and blue eyes exactly like her own, except lively.

Her mother was a beautiful Korma, her long silky blue hair, which was unusually straight, ending just below her waist. She had midnight blue eyes which made anybody who looked into them practically dream. She was the smartest on the planet; strength was the only thing she didn't possess.

Her father was a strong warrior for the Kormas. He was the strongest. His jet black hair was spiky, sticking up in any direction possible, yet it suited his look. He had a scar along his left cheek, making him look tough. His eyes were an azure colour, deep and inviting.

She looked most like her father; she inherited his jet black, spiky hair, much like Saiyans. Her hair went to mid-back; however some parts were defying gravity, with a small quantity of hair in front of her right eye. She had inherited her mother's physique, looking like a beautiful young lady with the right curves. There was a scar on the left side of her face, going from right below her eye to right to the bottom of the cheek, looking identical to her father's. Her eyes were a light shade blue, however empty and distant, looking exactly like the eyes of Android 18.

This girl is Rena, named after both her mother and father.  
Her mother's name was Neriana.  
Her father's name was Kore.

:.:.:.:

She stepped into her space pod, battered and bruised. The planet Mere was a strong one; yet did not contain the power to end her.  
She, like all of the hundreds of planets she has been to, did not find her sister. She knew she should have given up, but she also knew that there would be nothing else to do if she did. She only had a few possessions, which were the clothes on her back, and her space pod. She was lucky these clothes regenerated, or else they would never survive.

The clothes she was wearing were stylish.  
She wore a red gi (like Gohan's gi which he wore when he was 18, however red, with a black belt, and more feminine, and doesn't show her chest, so it ended after her neck) with a black, long-sleeved weighted undershirt. Red and black weighted boots and the same colour weighted armbands. The weighted parts each weighed 50 tonnes, except for the undershirt, which weighed 100.  
As stated before, these clothes regenerate themselves.  
She also had a power to change her weighted clothes. She could make them weigh more or less, or get rid of them without having to manually take them off, and make them reappear. She suited this, because she was a female and taking it off would be a whole different story without her powers.

She winced in pain, as her speedily regenerated. This time, it took a whole 20 hours to fully heal, and another hour to regain her energy.  
She sighed, grumbling incoherently, before tapping a button lightly. A holographic screen was displayed, showing her next destination.  
She was headed to a weak planet, called Earth. Most of the population's power levels were a mere 5, and only a handful of power levels intrigued her, however was too low for her to get hurt. Maybe one of those were her sisters, however this was extremely unlikely.  
Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Rena woke up from a loud crash. Startled, she instinctively made a blood red coloured energy ball in her left hand.  
Once she was fully awake, she realised that she had landed on the weak planet, called Earth.  
With a sigh, she got rid of the ball and pressed a red button, which slowly opened the door in front of her.

Piccolo was in a lotus position, meditating near his usual waterfall, ignoring nature's sounds.  
His sensitive ears picked up a loud explosion from the forest near him, which he couldn't just ignore. That was no natural sound.

He flew towards the disruption, angry at his disturbed meditation.  
He knew he was there when he saw a large crater, which looked very familiar. It reminded his of the Saiyans; they had a pod exactly like that.

He landed near the pod, yet still in a safe enough distance to not be attacked, well he hoped anyway. He could feel the intense power from inside that could rival his own. He didn't even know that she was supressing her power.

The door to the pod slowly opened, revealing a figure that slowly made its way outside of the small pod. Piccolo noticed the girl's hair, reminding him of how the Saiyan hair was like, and smirked at the thought of having a training partner.

Rena stepped out, breathing in the fresh air, a smile tugged on her lips.  
_Freedom!_ She thought as she left the cramped pod.  
She had sensed a high (compared to humans) power level near her. She smiled, although it turned mostly into some sort of an evil smirk, wondering if it was her sister. She knew it was unlikely, but she tried to be optimistic. However, being optimistic wasn't her forte.

She looked at the tall green man in front of her, studying his features.  
The Namekian was definitely not her sister, and she knew he could not defeat her.

"What is a Namekian like you doing on this planet?" She tried to ask nicely, however came more sour.  
"I live here." He answered vaguely.  
Rena sighed, looking at the green forest surrounding her. Without even glancing back at the Namekian, she flew away fast enough not even Piccolo could see her movements, or even hear her for that matter.  
Piccolo grumbled incoherently, before flying towards the lookout.

Rena flew to the closest high power. There weren't many high power levels on this planet, which she was grateful for. That only meant that she had higher chance of finding her sister if she was on this planet.

She slowed down; sensing the high power level nearest to her was just below.  
Below her was a city, a rather large one at that. She landed on the rooftops of what she imagined as some sort of educational facility. She knew the high power was inside this building.  
Knowing a lot about these sorts of facilities whilst on other planets, she waited for the school to end, not wanting to make the person miss an important educational lecture. She had never received one, however she was quite smart. Travelling planets throughout your life gave you some sort of education, although she was, admittedly, quite stupid compared to most planets inhabitants, who's scientific knowledge was outstanding. Most of these planets were not quite strong, so she guessed that this planet was one of them.

She sat down, arms hugging her legs. She had absentmindedly thought about her parents, and her planet.

Her planet's inhabitants had been either really strong, or really smart. Obviously, Rena got the strong part.  
The strong ones aged much slower, for they had more youthfulness to fight. The smarter ones aged normally.  
The planet was named Kora; it was beautiful, looking quite like Earth, though it contained no deserts.  
The Korma; the people living on Kora; were striving for universal peace. They had thought to free planets from slavery or dominance, like from the hands of Frieza.  
They had freed many planets from the hands of Cooler, the brother of Frieza, before he caught on. Before the people of her planet could retaliate, he destroyed the planet.  
Rena was only seven years of age, her sister being a mere three. Their parents had sensed Cooler coming just in time to send them off the planet in separate pods. They did not have enough time to coordinate them, so the pods ended up headed to completely different sides of the galaxy.  
Before they left, Rena told her sister she would find her.  
She had yet to fulfil that promise.

* * *

**Review response:**

**Magnus: Thanks for the review :) Hehe I'm always bad a character descriptions, but I edited it, thanks for telling me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Too lost in her own thoughts, Rena failed to realize that a bell had rung, letting the children out for lunch. Reminiscing in her own past, she had also failed to notice the slight tears in her eyes, though nobody would notice them if they weren't looking for them.  
Rena refuses to cry.

The door opened revealing four teenagers. Yet again, she was engrossed in her thoughts to notice.

A female with dark hair, between black and brunette, was first to enter the roof. Her eyes were blue, with trickles of anger in them. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she had a very Vegeta-like scowl on her face.

Next was another female with short blonde hair, she was wearing a blue/purple pencil skirt with a green tube top. The ditzy blonde was laughing at the scene that just played out.

Following her was a male with spiky black hair, defying all laws of gravity. He had onyx eyes and a friendly smile was planted on his face. He had a very inviting, yet naïve and innocent aura surrounding him.

The fourth was a male blonde with long hair. His tank top was showcasing his muscles; it was quite obvious he was some sort of jock. The one feature that would make nearly anybody laugh at him is the deep red hand mark on his right cheek.

Gohan was first to notice the girl sitting down, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, from afar it would have seemed like she was sleeping.

The four stared at the unfamiliar girl in front of them. None of them have seen her around the school before, and she wasn't wearing the badge that every student had to wear. Z  
Gohan felt something strange about her, whether it be her high power level, or her looks that could rival a Saiyan, or maybe it was the scar.

After a minute of intense staring, the Korma female was snapped out of her thoughts.

Rena stared at the four faces, which stared back. She studied their features, before deeming that none of them were her sister, well, the blonde female was closest, and however her power level was quite low.

She slowly stood up, dusting the few bits of dirt off her gi. She glanced at the curious Saiyan, smirking evilly at his power level. She knew he was supressing, she knew he was a Saiyan warrior.

Her smirk turned into a scowl.

"It seems as though some people on this planet lack manners. Staring is rude." She broke the silence, her cold words each filled with venom.

The blonde jock didn't notice her evil aura, and stepped closer to her, ignoring her past words.  
"Hey, babe." He spoke, a smirk playing on his lips as he flexed his muscles.  
To say she was grossed out would be an understatement.

Rena turned to him, glaring into his soul. With a small tap, he went flying dangerously close to the edge of the roof, however, put out of the mood to fight the Saiyan, so she used her energy to stop him from falling.

"I do not tolerate such words coming out of the mouth of an incompetent fool. Nobody calls me 'Babe'." She spoke; the words cold enough to make somebody visible shudder.

Videl growled. She's had enough of the girl's attitude.  
"Hey! What are you doing here anyway? Who are you? And that's dangerous, you could have killed him!" Videl yelled with anger pure in her eyes. Gohan had tried to stop her from saying this, but failed.

"You don't need to know the answer to those stupid questions. And, you're lucky I didn't kill him." Rena clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to control her anger. Videl was doing the same.  
Before Videl could speak up, Rena went to the edge of the roof, and without saying a word, jumped off, leaving behind four shocked faces.

"I should have just killed them." Rena mumbled to herself before lifting to the air, flying towards her next target, which happened to be a city over.

She was headed towards two high power levels, one of them considerably smaller than the other.

Out of nowhere, a new power appeared, about the same as the larger one. Despite the size, the power felt the same as the smaller one.  
She had to investigate, she hated feeling left out.

Rena landed next to a rather large building, obviously belonging to some sort of company.  
'Should I knock…?" She asked herself.  
Before she had time to even try to knock, the door flew open revealing a fiery-haired man with a scowl on his face. He obviously felt the power level right outside their door.

"And you are?" The Saiyan prince asked, not-so-nicely.  
"Hello to you too." Rena scoffed, bringing some loose hair to behind her ear.  
The prince glared at her, however unlike most people she did not back down.  
Rena rolled her empty blue eyes.  
"I don't like stalling, so I'll get right to business. A power level randomly appeared." She said.  
Vegeta was about to make a reply before a small boy, around 8, ran past him.  
"Who is she?" The boy asked, acting much like his father.  
"Fine, if I answer your question you better answer mine! I'm Rena. Tell me my answer now!" She growled lightly.  
A teenager appeared from the hallway, looking exactly like the boy in front of her.  
"Who's this?" The teen asked.  
Vegeta just growled and walked away, getting sick of all the commotion.

Rena ignored his question growled. Nobody has answered her question, and she has limited patience, if she even has any.  
"Fine, don't answer that stupid question! I don't need that answer anyway." Rena yelled, frustrated, before turning around and flying off to who-knows-where.

The boy from the future just stood there, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Rena growled, rather loudly, although the sound was quite soft due to her fast flying. They were seriously testing her limited tolerance.  
She groaned.  
"I'll never find my sister at this rate, I haven't even travelled a portion of the galaxy yet, and it's even probable that she's in another galaxy for crying out loud." She muttered to herself.

She was sick of this, sick of life.  
'There's little chance to find my sister in my lifetime. She could be deceased and I wouldn't even know it!' She thought, sneering.

She felt a high power level precisely beneath her, but inferior to the others she had found.  
'Might as well check.' She thought.

She descended, landing on a small island with a solitary household. On the building, the words 'Kame house' were written.

She tapped on the entrance as lightly as she could, yet she unintentionally knocked it down.  
She shrugged it off and strolled into the small house to find the power level.

She walked into a room with four people in it, who clearly were too captivated by the TV to hear the commotion.  
She looked at the television and saw a horrid afro-haired man shouting at the top of his lungs. She could scarcely catch his words, something about 'tricks' and 'Goku'.

"What's going on?" She said into the ear of the ancient man in front of her. He gasped and shot forward before hitting the wall.

Two of the people inside the room went into fighting stances.

"Who are you?" A tiny bald man questioned.  
"How come everybody asks me that damned question today?!" Rena growled.  
She glanced at the additional person in a fighting stance and she gasped, rather vociferously.

It can't be her.  
I can't feel an energy signal from her!  
It can't be…  
Oh kami please let it be!

Rena observed at the excessively familiar girl, who had short blonde hair and unemotional, vacant azure eyes like her own.  
A grin crept onto Rena's face, a real, genuine smile, for the first time in who knows how long.

For the first time in years, she called her sister by her name. She hadn't used her name once during the search.  
"Resallina!" She cried, embracing the confused android.  
"Do I know you?" 18 asked, getting out of the hug.  
"I'm your sister! Don't you remember?" Rena questioned.  
"I don't remember any of my past previous to when I got turned into an android." 18 said, rather distantly.  
Rena's face fell. She had heard of androids, how they do not recall their real life before the alteration. The really fragile planets created them for protection against terrorizations.

"I guess I could… Tell you about who you are?" Rena smiled yet again.

18 looked interested; she had never had a chance to know who she really was.

"Okay, let's begin." Rena smiled, her eyes having only a bit of emotion in them, though it is an improvement.  
"Your name is Resallina. You are from the planet Kora, which got destroyed 30 years ago."  
Rena explained about her planet, and the android herself.  
"Okay… And who are you?" 18 asked, putting all the information into her head so she wouldn't forget.  
"Oh my… I must've lost my manners through those years. I'm Rena, your older sister. Now, before you ask, my body is 18 years old. I age slowly" Rena smirked.

Before anybody had any chance of talking after that, the Z fighters landed outside, some wanting to see the new girl that had landed on the planet, and some wanted clarification. All of them landed at identical times.

Rena frowned. Rena loathed talking to people; she was not social what-so-ever.  
The Z fighters entered the house, and walked into the room that they were conversing in.  
Vegeta and Piccolo rested against the wall, while the rest sat down.

Rena sighed. She knew what she had to do.  
She seriously just wanted to blast these people to oblivion, however, her sister being friends with these people, she couldn't.  
"I'm Rena, Resallina's sister." Rena introduced herself rapidly.  
"Resa-what?" Most of them said in unison.  
Rena sighed, pointing at 18 with her thumb.

Krillin noticed that Rena didn't want to clarify, so he took the liberty to do it for her. She nodded a thank you at him before leaning against a wall with her eyes shut, meditating.

After they introduced themselves, most of them left. Now remained Krillin, Master Roshi, 18, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks.

"Hey, why don't you stay with us?" Bulma asked, gaining the attention of the Korma.  
Rena just tilted her head slightly.  
"Well, you don't have a home, and my house is huge, so why not?" Bulma explained.  
Rena thought about this for a second. She nodded slightly, agreeing to the offer. There was nowhere else for her to go, so she might as well stay with them. She could also have a decent spar with Vegeta once in a while, though he wouldn't beat her.

"Okay, let's go!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling out what looked to be a mechanical device. She pressed the button on top and threw it to the ground. With a puff of smoke, a jet copter appeared.

Rena raised an eyebrow at this.  
'They're going to make me ride _this _thing?' Rena thought.  
"I'll fly instead." Rena looked at the vehicle in disgust.  
"No, you're riding in it with us!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"Fine." Rena grumbled, getting into the vehicle. Rena was uncomfortable to say the least.


End file.
